Sofia the First - The Better Party
by pinkscarlet08
Summary: Sofia, Hugo, Amber, and Desmond get together to plan a birthday party for Vivian. To Sofia's surprise, they all split up and try to compete to see which group can throw the better party
1. Competition

Fan Fiction: Sofia the First

The Better Party

In Enchancia, Sofia, Hugo, Amber, and Desmond were outside planning a party for Princess Vivian. "I really hope she'll love her birthday party! I can't remember the last time we all arranged something together." Sofia said, holding a paper and pen in her hands.

"Yeah! I always throw the BEST parties!" Amber said with a confident smile.

"I? You mean WE?" Hugo said back.

"Of course. That's what I said." Amber responded.

"Right…" Hugo replied, rolling his eyes.

Sofia lifted two pieces of paper showing magenta and lavender. "What color do you think the tablecloths should be?" She asked. "Magenta is her favorite color, but lavender highlights her eyes." She explained.

"I'd say magenta tablecloths with lavender napkins. That way the lavender can be the highlight color and magenta can be the main color." Desmond answered.

"Ooo! Good idea!" Sofia replied while taking the note.

Amber started writing on her own paper while saying out loud, "We should have a strawberry cake! DEFINITLY strawberry." Hugo looked at Amber telling her how she didn't even ask the rest of them if they agreed. "I know what I'm doing Hugo." She told him.

"It's true!" Desmond said with a smile.

"Well I say we should have red velvet." Hugo angrily responded.

"Strawberry!" Amber countered.

The two went back and forth arguing while Sofia and Desmond gave uncomfortable scared faces. Finally, Hugo suggested that they can throw a party without her. Amber agreed saying that she gets to keep Sofia and Desmond while Hugo worked by himself. "No way! I get to keep them!" He argued with Amber, who pointed out that he was the one who denied her idea. "Desmond's the smart one and Sofia is her best friend! If you keep BOTH of them, it won't be fair!" He pointed out.

"Exactly!" Amber said with a smile. "Come on guys, let's go work inside."

"Actually Amber, I'm going to stay with Hugo." Sofia told her step-sister. Amber quickly questioned why. "It's not fair for you to do that to him. I still suggest we all work together, but if separating is what you feel is best, I at least want it to be fair and us all be nice." Sofia explained.

"So you're choosing Hugo over me? Your own sister!?" Amber furiously asked.

"No! It's not like that! I-I just don't want him to feel completely left out. Sorry Amber." Sofia said with a sigh. "You still have Desmond though," She added trying to make her feel better. All Amber did was give Sofia one last stare and turn walking away, leaving Sofia to sit back down with a sad look on her face.

"Thanks for doing that for me." Hugo expressed sitting next to her.

"Sure… No problem…" Sofia replied, refusing to look up.

Inside the castle in the observatory, Desmond and Amber sat by one of the windows. "Amber, I don't feel like this is right. We should all be working together." Desmond told the princess.

Amber, continuing to write on her sheets of paper, simply told Desmond, "It's not MY fault they decided to quit on us."

"Actually…-" Desmond started, but was immediately cut off by Amber.

"It's their loss! Trust me Desmond. You trust me, right?" She said in her innocent tone that always wins him over.

Desmond hesitated, then sighed and looked back up at Amber. "Of course." He responded with a smile.

"Alright then! I think maybe we could try putting in a live band!" Amber suggested.

"Yeah! She likes music. Maybe there should be small decorations on the center of the tables, each being different instruments." Desmond followed.

"Forget small decorations. They should be HUGE decorations!" Amber replied, agreeing yet disagreeing at the same time. Desmond simply just gave an 'Of course…' chuckle.

In the garden by the fountain, Sofia continued to sit not knowing what to do. She explained to Hugo that she always feels more confident when planning if all her friends are there helping and getting along. The last thing she ever wants is for them to all fight. Hugo gave a gentle smirk and reached his hand onto Sofia's telling her that no matter what happens, she'll always have him by her side. That small sentence is what officially made Sofia look up. "You really mean that?" Sofia asked.

"I truly mean that!" Hugo answered, still smiling. The two continued to stare into each other's eyes. It was as if in that moment, nothing in the world could go wrong and everything was perfect.

After a few seconds, the perfect world ended by a small grey bunny jumping onto Sofia's lap. "Woah! Oh, uh, hi Clover!" Sofia said in shock, but then started to giggle.

"Who's this?" Hugo asked adored by the bunny.

"This is my pet rabbit, Clover!" Sofia told him. "Clover, this is Hugo." She followed.

"Ohhh! So, THIS is the Prince you're always dreaming about. I thought he looked familiar. You did draw that picture of him once." Clover commented.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Hugo laughed.

"I guess he recognizes you somehow!" Sofia answered with a giggle. "Wait a second… CLOVER! THAT'S IT!" Sofia said with realization.

"What's it?" Hugo questioned.

"Oh, Clover and Vivian's dragon Crackle really get along. Clover's like her best friend!" Sofia explained.

"Psh, more like her 'not so secret' crush…" Clover said with a roll in his eyes.

"We should make Vivian's party a surprise party! Clover can let Crackle know about it, and so she can convince Vivian to come here!" Sofia told Hugo.

"Can bunnies even communicate with dragons?" Hugo wondered.

"Ummm, probably! Only one way to find out." Sofia responded, even though she knew the answer was yes. "Why don't you stay here and plan while I go look to find a spot for the party!"

"You got it!" Hugo agreed.

Finding a bench, Sofia sat down with Clover in her lap. "Hey princess, what's up? You don't look too good." Clover said.

"Well… Amber, Desmond, Hugo, and I decided to throw a party for Vivian's birthday." Sofia started.

"That sounds fun!" Clover replied.

"Yeah, but then Hugo and Amber couldn't get along. Now we were forced to split up and plan separate parties…" Sofia sighed.

"Hey Sof, whoever said you HAD to split up? If you guys wanna work together, then work together." Clover suggested. Sofia was quick to explain that Amber and Hugo were the ones who made them split up. "Listen princess, do you really think they forced you guys to separate because they were thinking of what Vivian wanted, or was it because they were doing it due to what THEY wanted?" Clover asked.

"What they wanted I guess." Sofia realized.

"See. Do you really think Vivian would enjoy you guys making her decide who threw a better party? I think she would prefer simply seeing her that her friends were thoughtful enough to work together to make a party for her. Don't you think?"

"You're right Clover! I'm going to point that out to them. Come on!" Sofia said, standing up. She started to walk then suddenly paused. "I don't even know where Amber and Desmond are." She stated.

"You go talk to Hugo. I'll find them for ya." Clover offered. Sofia thanked him and they split separate ways.


	2. True Happiness

Sofia didn't quite have a plan, but one way or another she would get her friends back! Despite not knowing exactly what to say, she at least had Clover's words in mind to help guide her. Once she finally reached the fountain and saw Hugo, her mind was empty again through fear.

"Sofia! Did you find a spot for the party?" Hugo excitedly asked. All Sofia could do was stand there not saying a word. "Sofia…?" Hugo asked again, becoming worried.

"Hugo. I need to talk to you." She sadly said. "We're planning this party for Vivian, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Hugo replied, becoming confused.

"Well… Are we REALLY acting like it's for Vivian or are we just acting like it's a simple project to show we're better?" Sofia pointed out. Hugo just hesitated but finally responded saying he doesn't know. "Well I know. Look, we can all get along and actually make a party we ALL feel Vivian can enjoy or continue to compete and have Vivian feel like she has to choose sides on her own birthday." Hugo continued to be hesitant and thought about what Sofia said. Was she right? Was he taking this too far and made it more about him wanting to win than Vivian feeling loved? "I thought we said we'd be by each other's side no matter what. Well Hugo, my side is everyone together putting other's needs before our own. This will show if you actually meant what you said." After that, Clover came back telling Sofia that Amber and Desmond were in the observatory. "You can keep that in mind while I go talk to Amber and Desmond." Sofia finished, turning to walk inside.

As Sofia entered the observatory, she stood in shock. They were sitting gazing out the window with Amber leaning her head on Desmond's shoulder as he talked plans and took notes. She occasionally would giggle saying how smart he was and Desmond would give a slight laugh and look at her smiling. Sofia even noticed them holding hands! "Umm… Amber?" Sofia said a bit disturbed.

Amber and Desmond quickly turned around! "SOFIA!? How long have you been standing there!?" Amber cried in fear sitting up straight and letting go of Desmond's hand. Her and Desmond's faces were completely red of embarrassment!

"Uh, not long. I just wanted to talk to you." Sofia replied, still a little disturbed. Amber looked at Desmond saying Sofia finally noticed she should've stuck with them because Hugo's planning wasn't as good. "No. That's not why I'm here. I-"

"WE felt like everything would be better working together again!" Hugo said, finishing Sofia's sentence. He came up beside her putting his hand on her back and gave Sofia a smile and a wink.

Amber was quick to face the other direction asking why she would agree to that. Desmond, whose face was still a bit red, looked at Sofia saying he agrees. "You do!?" Amber exclaimed. Desmond looked back at Amber answering that four brains are better than two. "Well… I… umm… so!?" She responded.

"So… it means that this party won't be a competition. It'll be a true birthday party. It's hard for Vivian to express her emotions and thoughts if she's uncomfortable. Wouldn't us doing this make her uncomfortable?" Sofia stated. Amber looked down and sighed, then agreed that she was more focused on the success of herself than the happiness of Vivian. "Then let's focus on her happiness! What do you say?" Sofia asked. Amber smiled at Sofia and agreed, then turned to Hugo apologizing, with Hugo saying he was sorry too. Hugo then awkwardly asked if that meant that they had to start over again.

"I have a better idea!" Desmond said. Amber smiled at Desmond, not surprised. "We can combine our ideas! Take some ideas from each group and make them into one."

"Sounds good to me!" Hugo agreed.

"Well, it's easier than making up a whole new plan!" Amber laughed.

"Looks like we're back as a team!" Sofia smiled. "We just need one more thing left to do. Be right back!" She finished.

Sofia was quick to find Clover to tell him his plan worked! She then asked him if he could tell Crackle about the party tomorrow morning. Clover was quick to agree and that's when Sofia knew that this was going to be one of the best parties yet!

As Sofia was with Clover, the other three started asking each other how many seats should be at each table. Desmond stated it would look better if there were an even number of seats at each table. Hugo suggested two with Amber agreeing saying that way they'd have more tables making the party look bigger! When Sofia came back in she said everything was ready to go!

At the party, Vivian walked by the fountain trying to find Sofia. When she got there, everything was set us and everyone yelled surprise. Vivian's face of confusion turned into a smile. "Sofia!? You did this for me!?" Vivian happily cried.

"WE did it for you!" Sofia replied as Amber, Desmond, and Hugo approached.

"Happy birthday Vivian!" Amber said while wrapped in Desmond's arms.

"We hope you really love it." Desmond added.

"I do! Thank you!" Vivian responded.

"No problem." Hugo followed.

"There's a bunch of instruments on the stage. Can you play something for us?" Sofia asked Vivian, who was quick to say she'd be more than happy to!

As Vivian played, Hugo and Sofia happily danced with one another while Amber and Desmond sat smiling and talking at one of the tables.


End file.
